User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/The Worst cards in clan battle
So I did the top 5 best cards in clan battle, now it's time for the top 5 worst cards in clan battle, this is based on my experience and my opinion, feel free to comment if you agree or disagree. 5. The Skeletons I know, i know, I HATE to put them in this list, they're actually really good. But it got to strong and supercell kicked ledoot again! Now, it only cost 1 elixir but this is REALLY one of the WORST card in most battles. You'll rarely see Larry in the arena anymore (Unless he came with his army of 14 skeletons or from the witch). BUFF THEM AND MAKE THEM GREAT AGAIN! Besides, ice spirit is always better nowadays, but they're still great on distractions making them 5th in this list. 4. The Royal Giant Yup, I'm serious. RG really sucks. Because people is only overleveling him, but the fact tournament rules is applied, RG became really weak, it was outclassed by the Bowler, the Giant skeleton and the Golem on both offence and defence (in fact the first 1 is cheaper and the next 2 had even more HP and damage! Despite they cost 6 elixir and 8 respectively) . It's range won't help against well placed inferno tower. And because no overleveling, elite barbarians didn't appeared in the best card list, but still way deadlier than the royal giant. Skeleton army will always be popular and kills him easily. Royal giant is the worst tank in these case, so don't be worried if you're a RG victim in ladder. 3. Elixir Collector To be honest I feel that elixir collector wasn't bad at all. But in clan battles elixir collector is just unneeded just because you had a partner which had elixir to support. For example if you put a Golem and used 8 elixir, you only have 2 left but your partner still have 10! So it'll have enough time to use the witch, baby dragon etc to help the Golem, and the elixir collector can be rocketed down instantly (Rocket is so popular in clan battles) making the elixir collector useless. 2. The Bomb Tower Ever since May 3rd last year, The Bomb tower is really bad considering how inferno tower, furnace and more outclassing the poor bomber which stand on top of his tower. I really think bomb tower is not bad at all, but it is really outclassed and need some very good buff. Maybe have a range of 7 tiles? Or let it spawn a bomber when destroyed? Just buff it so it'll get some respect in clan battles at least! Bomb tower is also the least used card so why isn't supercell buffing it? Bring back the bomb tower! Before we move to number 1, i do want to give some honorable mentions to the Sparky, Clone and Bomber. To be honest these cards really do much better than they are in ladder tournaments, Sparky can be used with tornado and works very well. Clone can be used as that troll and bomber is good on defence, but outclassed by wizard which barely didn't make it to the honorable mentions. 1. The Guards Ok...... I really hate to do this, but I really really really got no choice but to put the guards as the worst clan battle card. I must tell you that I LOVE THE GUARDS! But the guards is really underwhelming due to the log, low hp, shield hp and damage for 3 elixir, Guards are amazing due to their shield, but nowadays most people prefer the Dark Prince as a shield card as he deals splash, can tank more even just by himself and being much faster and stronger for only 1 extra elixir, plus the dark prince is nowhere popular too! I just saw him more. (Because i'm also using the dark prince! Ha Ha!) I was planning to put goblins at first but i'd considered that they're cheaper and better than skeletons, so i decided to let them go, and the guards isn't all that fast. Sorry guards but Dark prince, Knight, Skeleton Army and Goblin Gang is so much better. Supercell MAKE THE GUARDS GREAT AGAIN! So do you agree or not? Tell me your opinions! Thanks for reading! Next, best cards in tournaments! Category:Blog posts